Il faut toujours avoir une lampe de poche sur soi
by CarysIsis
Summary: Comment une coupure électricité peut changer la vision que John a de sa dirigeante préférée…Terminée
1. Chapter 1

Il faut toujours avoir une lampe de poche sur soi

_Coucou !_

Alors me revoilà avec une Os ! Bon, je sais cela peut vous paraître bizarre comme sujet, mais avec BBs, on a délirait sur love hina, et voila ce que cela pourrait donner lol Je sais, il et rare dans mes fics que John passe pour un boulet, mais ici, c'était nécessaire et j'aime lol

Une nouvelle fois ma perversion a pris le dessus mdr et je sais que ceux qui l'on lue, me dirons Carys tu abuse, tu pourrais publier tout, mais non lol

J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Un petit com ?

_Il faut toujours avoir une lampe de poche sur soi_

_**AUTEUR :** Carys_

_**EMAIL**** :** _

**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis** : loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

_**Blog : **__**carys-isis./index.htm**_

_**DATE :** Juillet 2008_

_**SAISON :** Hors saison_

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance, humour_

_**RESUME **: Comment une coupure électricité peut changer la vision que John a de sa dirigeante préférée…_

_**ARCHIVES**** :** Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER**** :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir_._ Cependant, la totalité de cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur (ne pas publier, en totalité ou en partie, sur quelque support que ce soit, sans l'accord de l'auteur)._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Voila une petit Os que j'ai depuis un moment sur papier, et je me suis dit qu'il était temps de la faire partager. Cette idée je la dois à Bébé S, qui lors d'une conversation sms, on s'est mises à parler de Love hina, puis on a imaginé love hina transposé sur Atlantis. Et, quels personnages pourraient tel  personnages de la série. Voilà comment est venue cette idée ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, je ne suis pas très douée avec l'humour…

Le colonel Sheppard salua les premiers gardes de nuit qui prenaient leur poste. Il sortait d'un long et dur entraînement avec Ronon, qui, une nouvelle fois n'y avait pas été avec le dos de la cuillère. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour le moment, c'était une bonne douche chaude, ensuite, un bon bouquin et au lit !

Demain, il devait revoir tous les protocoles de sécurité avec Elizabeth, ce qui le forçait à se lever à l'aube ! Quelle poisse ! Enfin, au moins, il pourrait passer quelque temps avec la belle brune… Bon, même s'il y avait Rodney avec eux, il y avait toujours moyen de s'en débarrasser ! C'est sur cette note positive, qu'il tourna à l'angle du couloir, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Cependant, il se départit bien vite de son sourire. En effet, à peine s'était-il engagé dans le dit couloir, que celui-ci fut plongé dans le noir total. Les seules sources lumineuses étaient les aquariums, qui diffusaient une faible lueur bleue sur le sol. John marqua l'arrêt, quand il se retrouva plongé dans la nuit.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Que se passait-il encore ? Il ne pouvait pas être tranquille une soirée entière ? Une seule personne était capable de plonger la Cité dans le noir complet ! Il jura entre ses dents, avant de tapoter deux fois sur son oreillette.

**John :** - McKay, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Rodney** : - Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème sur cette Cité, on croit que c'est de ma faute ? Grogna-t-il.

**John **: - Peut-être parce que vous êtes l'une des rares personnes à préférer travailler sur la technologie des anciens, plutôt que de dormir ! Dit-il, sarcastique.

**Rodney **: - Et pourquoi pas Zelenka ? Lui aussi travaille !

**John** : _(aboyant_) – McKay !

Il entendit le canadien soupirer bruyamment au travers de son oreillette.

**Rodney : -** D'accord, j'avoue, c'est moi.

**John :** - Bah, vous voyez c'est pas difficile !

**Rodney **: - J'ai voulu augmenter la puissance du générateur à Naquada en le mettant en déri…

**John :** _(le__ coupant, peu désireux de savoir l'exacte raison) –_ Quand est ce qu'on retrouvera la lumière ?

**Rodney** : (vexé) – Je ne suis pas superman !

**John : -** Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je ne vous demande pas un miracle, juste de la lumière !

Le pilote entendit clairement Rodney jurer, contre les militaires, le fait que tous soient pressés et qu'il n'était jamais reconnu à sa juste valeur.

**John :** - Je vous promets de reconnaître votre génie, si vous rétablissez la lumière.

Le scientifique parut réfléchir un instant.

**Rodney:** - Vous le promettez ?

**John **: _(soupirant) _– Oui.

**Rodney :** - Dans ces conditions, vous devrez le clamer devant tout le monde au mess ! En disant que je suis le plus grand génie des deux galaxies réunies _(s'emportant)_ et vous m'apporterez à manger !

**John :** - Là vous exagérez Rodney ! Mais _(malicieusement)_ – Si vous insistez je peux vous emmener du citron !

Il eut comme un blanc.

**Rodney** : - Heu… Non. Je vais essayer de rétablir le courant au plus vite.

**John :** - Merci.

Le tout maintenant était de réussir à retourner dans ses quartiers…Chose qui n'allait pas être facile, vu l'obscurité régnante… Alors…Ses quartiers étaient au milieu du couloir de droite, donc 6 portes avant de tourner et 3 avant d'arriver… Il n'avait plus qu'à y aller à tâtons… Mettant ses deux mains contre le mur, le militaire commença à avancer… Les portes s'ouvraient sur son passage. Le silence, entrecoupé de différents jurons lointains, ne mit pas longtemps à faire perdre au militaire son décompte. Après, de multiples arrêts, où il se demandait s'il était bien dans la bonne direction, John arriva enfin à ses quartiers…

L'avantage d'être dans ses appartements, c'est que l'on connaît l'agencement par cœur. Le pilote aurait pu les parcourir les yeux fermés. Son home cinéma avec DVD et canapé à gauche, qui lui servait de petit salon, à droite, la salle de bain. Plus loin, son lit avec sa table de chevet et contre le mur, son armoire et sa guitare, le tout dans une déco typiquement adolescente.

Le Colonel Sheppard grandirait-il un jour ? Seul lui pouvait en décider Ayant toute confiance en sa mémoire, John avança allégrement. C'était sans compter que tout cerveau peut avoir une défaillance, ou vieillir prématurément ! Sheppard, se prit en plein dans les rotules une chaise ! Une chaise ? Que faisait-elle là ? Son bureau n'était pas de ce coté pourtant ? Bah, il avait du la déplacer par inadvertance ! Il n'avait pas mort d'homme ! Pensa-t-il, en haussant les épaules. Le jeune homme recommença à avancer, avant de se cogner la cuisse dans l'angle du mur.

**John** : - Aoutch !! Bon sang, il faut vraiment que je songe à réorganiser cette pièce et surtout à déplacer ce bureau ! Maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

Après, s'être massé la jambe quelques secondes, John reprit sa marche, en mettant cette fois, les mains devant lui ! Peu désireux de se prendre un autre meuble, ou objet qu'il aurait déplacé sans s'en souvenir…

C'est ainsi qu'il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son lit… Ses mains, ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer un tissu qu'il commença à malaxer… C'était mou, malaxage, moelleux…Qu'est ce que c'était ? Ah oui bien sûr, sa serviette de bain qu'il avait laissée sur son armoire ! Il voulut sans saisir, mais sa main engloba quelque chose de rond et voluptueux…

Sheppard n'eut pas le loisir de s'appesantir plus sur la chose, qu'il reçut un violent coup sur le nez, qui lui asséna une douleur violente.

**John : **- Aoutch ! Mais qu'est ce que…

Avant qu'il s'en rendre compte, John se retrouva le bras plié contre son dos. Un buste vint se plaquer contre lui et il sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille, qui le fit frissonner…Seule une personne pouvait provoquer dans son être un tel chamboulement…. Mais…la question était que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi était-elle dans ses quartiers ? Comme si ses pensées faisaient éco aux siennes, la voix dit :

? : - Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?


	2. Chapter 2

Une voix de femme…sa voix… Sa voix était hachée, saccadée, le jeune homme sentait clairement la poitrine de son assaillant se soulever au rythme de sa respiration

_Coucou _

_Voici le chapitre 2 de il faut toujours ! Toujours aussi déjanté, je plaint ce pauvre John lol pour ceux qui n'aurais pas deviné ce que John malaxe et bien la réponse dans ce chapitre et John restera un pervers invétéré lol _

_Bonne lecture _

_Un petit com ? _

_Rafikis : Tu m'aimes et tu me hais ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? lol ahhh lol et oui, une petit os pondue assez vite humour, sa change non ? Oui je sais le com le 7 des que je l'ai imprimée demain je pense ! quoi que le premier ? rrrrrrrrrrrrr snif _

_Ticoeur : Ouais je pense que ta raison lol Merci beaucoup, heureuse que cela te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Dit moi tu a eut mon mp privée ? Voila la suiteeee_

xoxoxoxox

Une voix de femme…sa voix… Sa voix était hachée, saccadée, le jeune homme sentait clairement la poitrine de son assaillant se soulever au rythme de sa respiration.

Elle avait peur… Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça… Quand Liz était sortie de la salle de bain, et avait vu l'absence de lumière, son premier réflexe, avait été de contacter McKay. Peu ravie de l'entendre dire qu'il ne pouvait rétablir le courant immédiatement, Elizabeth avait du faire avec.

N'appréciant que peu le noir depuis son enfance et les histoires que son père lui racontait, la diplomate avait pris sur elle et avait recommencé tant bien que mal à vaquer à ses occupations. C'est quand, elle était venue se saisir de ses vêtements, que le Docteur Weir avait senti deux mains se refermer sur sa poitrine. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et le cœur battant à tout rompent, sa main avait appliqué le premier ordre que son cerveau lui avait donné.

Un coup de poing… Puis ensuite, la technique de Teyla. Ses séances d'entraînements avec l'Athosienne avaient fini par payer ! Bien qu'à la base, c'était plus dans un but de se détendre, plus que de se défendre… Ayant besoin, après des journées de travail de se relaxer un peu… Teyla s'était vue ravie de le lui prodiguer ! Jamais l'idée de se faire agresser sur la Cité ne lui était venue à l'esprit… pourtant, cela venait de se produire et Elizabeth n'allait certainement se laisser faire !

La leader resserra la prise sur le bras de son agresseur, qui gémit de douleur. En tant que bon militaire, John aurait été tout à fait capable de se débarrasser de son adversaire. Mais, il ne souhaitait pas faire une manœuvre qui pourrait blesser la jeune femme. C'est pour ça qu'il essaya de se retourner, afin de lui expliquer, à son plus grand damne hélas…

Ayant probablement cru que l'homme devant elle voulait une nouvelle fois s'en prendre à sa personne, la diplomate ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réagir et en un éclair, elle le mit au sol et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, afin de le frapper de ses poings. Son esprit était totalement embrouillé et une seule chose comptait, c'était de mettre à mal cet individu. Le cœur battant, la colère déformant ses traits, Elizabeth le frappa de plus en plus fort.

Le militaire tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter les assauts d'Elizabeth, mais elle était plus vive qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il mit plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à se saisir de ses poignets.

**John :** - Eliza _(la maîtrisant)_ Elizabeth ! C'est moi ! Dit-il d'une voix forte, afin qu'elle se ressaisisse.

Sa voix fut comme un électrochoc. Il la sentit se figer et elle baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils, mais le noir de la pièce l'empêchait de voir son visage…est-ce que c'était bien.. Le cœur au bord de l'exposition, elle murmura.

**Elizabeth **: - John ?

A peine avait elle prononcé son prénom que la lumière revint dans la pièce. Le pilote put voir de la stupeur passait sur le visage de la dirigeante. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder dans les yeux, John lui tenant les poignets, Liz, toujours à califourchon sur lui. Ce fut l'oreillette de John qui le fit réagir.

**Rodney :** - John, j'ai rétabli le courant.

**John :** _(le regard ancré dans celui d'Elizabeth)_ – J'ai remarqué, merci.

**Rodney : -** Je n'ai pas pu contacter Elizabeth.

**John :** - Je l'ai devant moi, elle l'a aussi remarqué, je lui dis de passé vous voir, terminé. _(Avec un petit sourire)_ Le courant est rétabli ! Bon, même si j'aurais préféré plus rapidement, ainsi, vous ne m'auriez peut-être pas frappé.

**Elizabeth :** - Je… Oui… Je…bredouilla-t-elle totalement perdue face au regard de braise de John.

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce de droite à gauche à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle réfléchissait à toutes les sensations qui défilaient dans son être. A tout ce que ce simple regard éveillait chez elle… Au bout d'un instant, Elizabeth reposa son regard sur John, et c'est à ce moment seulement qu'elle réalisa qu'il saignait.

**Elizabeth :** _(se levant d'un bond)_ – mon dieu John vous saignez ! _(Parcourant la pièce)_ Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous agresser ! C'est juste que, je vous ai pris pour un pervers et que (_elle s'arrêta tout coup et regarda John)_ Je vais chercher de quoi vous soigner ! Dit-elle, avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Le pilote avait regardé le comportement de la diplomate avec certain amusement. Cependant, quand il l'avait vue parcourir la pièce, paniquée, il s'était bien vite repris…En aucun cas il n'avait souhaité lui faire peur, et il devait le faire comprendre à la jeune femme. John s'assit sagement sur le lit, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, attendant patiemment le retour d'Elizabeth, qui réapparut bien vite, avec une trousse de secours.

**Elizabeth :** _(s'asseyant à coté de lui) _– C'est bon je l'ai ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop mal.

**John **: (_se tenant la tête penchée en arrière)_ – Ca devrait aller !

**Elizabeth : **- Montrez voir !

John enleva sa main, afin de laisser à Elizabeth le soin de constater les dégâts. Elle grimaça légèrement, mais se reprit bien vite…

**Elizabeth **: - A première vue, cela n'a pas l'air cassé. Dit-elle, en lui tapotant le nez avec du coton.

**John : -** Pourtant, j'ai entendu un craquement.

**Elizabeth :** - Il faudra pour être sûr, vous faire examiner par Keller ! _(Le soignant toujours, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres)_ John, relevez les yeux, si vous ne voulez pas recevoir un autre coup.

En effet, la position à moitié allongée du militaire et Elizabeth juste au dessus de lui, lui donner une vue parfaite sur son décolleté, qu'il regardait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, allumant un douce chaleur dans ses reins.

**John :** _(secouant la tête)_ – heu… Oui.

**Elizabeth **: - Cessez de bouger !

John s'exécuta et se laissa soigner par Elizabeth pour son plus grand plaisir. Il ferma les yeux au contact des douces mains de la jeune femme sur son visage, et son esprit ne mit pas longtemps à se perdre vers la leader qui le soignait. Il se prit à imaginer Elizabeth avec une tenue infirmière, qui la moulait parfaitement, dévoilant ses formes plus qu'avantageuses. Cette image emmena un sourire idiot sur les lèvres du Colonel.

**Elizabeth :** - C'est fini ! (_Fronçant les sourcils devant le sourire idiot de John_) C'est quoi ce sourire Sheppard ?

**John :** (réalisant soudain, ouvrant les yeux) – Hein, quoi ? (Grimaçant) Rien, désolé.

Le jeune homme se releva, pendant qu'Elizabeth esquissait une moue significative, qui dénotait parfaitement sa pensée.

**John :** - En tous cas (_touchant son nez)_ Vous n'avez pas été de main morte.

**Elizabeth :** _(esquissant un sourire)_ – Il faut dire aussi que vous arrivez dans ma chambre, sans prévenir et vous me malaxer la poitrine ! Comprenez mon agissement et ma surprise !

**John : -** C'est de la faute de McKay ! Lui et ses expériences ! Je ne me serais pas trompé de chambre sinon ! En tout cas _(se massant la nuque gênée)_ Désolé pour_…( Bougeant son poignet ) _Enfin vous voyez.

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ – C'est oublié.

Elizabeth se releva et alors que John s'apprêtait à faire de même, il réalisa quelque chose.

**John : **_(fronçant les sourcils) _– Sans prévenir ?

**Elizabeth :** - Pardon ?

**John **: - Oui, vous avez dit « Si vous arrivez dans ma chambre sans prévenir » _(avec un sourire charmeur)_ Ca veut dire que si j'arrive en m'annonçant, vous serez peut-être plus réceptive à mes… _(Cherchant ses mots) _attentions… murmura-t-il.

Elizabeth réfléchit un instant, avant de répondre, un petit sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

**Elizabeth :** - Possible oui ! _(Lui lançant une serviette)_ Aller monsieur le tombeur, allez plutôt à l'infirmerie pour voir si votre nez n'est pas cassé, au lieu de laisser votre sang partout !

**John **_**:**__ (avec un grand sourire)_ – Oui, chef ! Et la prochaine fois, je préviendrais avant ! Vous avez une sacrée poigne !

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ – Je remercie Teyla pour ça !


	3. Chapter 3

John se contenta de lui sourire

_Coucou a tous !_

_Voila la suite de fin de cet Os assez courte, je dois dire, par rapport a ce que je fais habituellement…Je tenez a dire un grand merci a BBS qui ma inspiré cette fics et a Vicky qui ma donné l'idée pour la fin ! Merci beaucoup ! John dans cette suite te toujours autant boulet mais ne nous plait il pas ainsi ? lol_

_Bonne lecture _

_zoe carter : J'ai vue que tu m'avais mis une alerte story, j'espere que cette fin te plaira une petit commentaire ? lol _

xoxoxoxoxox

John se contenta de lui sourire. La prochaine fois qu'il rentrerait dans sa chambre, il la préviendrait et…Vu le sourire avec lequel elle lui avait répondu, peut-être que bientôt, son fantasme de tout à heure allait se réaliser…C'est avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, que le militaire se releva. Un peu trop rapidement sans doute, car il eut l'impression que la pièce vacillait sous ses pieds. Il tangua légèrement et se retint à la seule chose qui était à sa portée, la serviette d'Elizabeth.

Une fois la sensation de vertige passée, John réalisa alors que dans sa quête de se raccrocher à quelque chose, il avait amené la serviette qui recouvrait la jeune femme. Le cerveau du militaire mit quelques minutes avant de réagir… Il regardait la serviette bleue lavande avec des grands yeux. Serviette… Elizabeth… Serviette…Elizabeth… Cela voulait dire que… il déglutit à cette pensée… Elle était… nue devant lui ?

A cette pensée, le sang du militaire ne fit qu'un tour ! Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et une irrépressible envie s'empara de son être, partant de ses reins et remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui provoquant un frisson de plaisir… La femme qu'il aimait et désirait en secret depuis un certain temps, était là, devant lui…

Est-ce qu'il devait ? Regarder, ou ne pas regarder ? Telle était la question ! Il ne pouvait pas…Ce serait violer l'intimité de la jeune femme… pourtant, mué par une envie et une pulsion soudaine, le jeune homme releva les yeux vers Elizabeth.

Parfait, non même plus que parfait ! Il n'y avait pas de mots assez fort pour arriver à d'écrire le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue… Ce corps, où il pouvait voir encore quelques gouttes qui n'avaient pas séchées, glissant le long de son ventre plat, pour se cacher vers l'endroit où il rêvait de se glisser… ses longues jambes fines et interminables, ses cuisses qu'il mourait d'envie d'embrasser et caresser… Puis ses seins… Ces incroyables dunes rondes, sensuelles, qu'il avait eu la chance de malaxer pendant quelques secondes….

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour recommencer… Se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir avec elle… Encore et Encore… Son esprit divagua pendant un cours instant, avant d'être brusquement ramené à la réalité par Elizabeth, qui avait violemment tiré sur la serviette.

La respiration du Docteur Weir était saccadée, la colère déformait ses traits et ses yeux habituellement verts, étaient à présent devenus noir et lançaient des éclairs ! Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il ? Elle pouvait accessoirement passer sur ses seins, mais pas sur ça ! Si elle avait voulue se montrer nue devant lui, cela aurait été dans d'autres circonstances ! Pas ainsi ! Elizabeth tenta de reprendre une respiration la plus calme possible, et dit d'une voix forte, afin de sortir Sheppard de sa torpeur. Car celui-ci la regardait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte, ce qui augmenta la colère d'Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** - Sheppard ! Si vous espérez avoir des petits enfants un jour, sortez de mes quartiers immédiatement !

Mais John ne réagissait pas, il restait à regarder Elizabeth, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

**Elizabeth :** _(criant)-_ Lieutenant Colonel John Alexander Sheppard ! Sortez tout de suite des mes quartiers !

**John :** _(secouant la tête, réalisant)_ – Heu… oui, bien sûr maman, heu… Madame _(bredouillant)_ Docteur Weir...

**Elizabeth:** - Sheppard !

**John :** - Oui, j'y vais ! Dit-il après lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil.

John se retourna et entreprit de se diriger vers la sortie. Cependant, encore totalement obnubilé par la vison angélique de sa supérieure, qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de la chaise qui se trouvait un peu éloignée du bureau. Il se prit les pieds dans la roulette, et manqua de tomber.

**John **: _(remettant la chaise)_ – Désolé, je ne voulais pas désolé !

**Elizabeth :** - Arrêtez d'être désolé !

**John :** _(hochant la tête)_ – Oui, Désolé _(secouant la tête) _Non pas désolé… Enfin si, mais…

**Elizabeth **: (le regardant lourd de sens) – John…

**John :** _(montrant la porte du doigt)_ – Je… je vais sortir.

**Elizabeth :** - D'accord !

Après un ultime désolé, qui lui valut un regard noir de docteur Weir, le Colonel réussit afin à sortir des quartiers de la diplomate. A peine hors de ceux-ci et la porte fermée, il fit quelque pas dans le couloir, puis s'appuya contre un mur et tapota deux fois sur son oreillette.

**Rodney:** - McKay?

**John:** - Rodney, je vous aime! Dit-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le regard dans le vague.

Fin


End file.
